taya' story
by pants1
Summary: this is a story about taya. its my first story on this so don't critisize it to much


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh so there.  
  
Yugi woke up to see the bright light shining through his window. His head was still spinning after the night before. Yugi had drunk so much that night that he didn't know what happened. He had a total mental block. He turned over to see Taya in his bed. He jumped out and covered himself. He couldn't believe he finally asked her. He had a crush on Taya for a while but he never had the courage to ask her out, not even his Yami had the confidence to do so. As she turned round and saw Yugi in the nude she blushed and said," wild night last night huh?" Yugi couldn't remember what had happened that night so he agreed with her.  
  
They both got dressed and walked out into the kitchen. Yugi asked Taya what she wanted for breakfast. She didn't reply. He walked up to her. She seemed concerned about something. Yugi asked what was wrong. Taya told Yugi about her past.  
  
"When I was younger my farther used to abuse me. Having sex with you last night reminded me of what my father used to do to me. I felt so scared about what would happen to me. My farther was evil. He did it to me every week. He threatened me too. He said if I ever told anyone he would kill me. Of course when you're six you take this seriously. When I was 12 he passed away. I was so happy I could've danced on his grave but my mother was so distraught I couldn't. I've never visited my farther's grave because of the fear the memories will return. Yugi I'm sorry but I've got to go." Yugi knew he couldn't stop her so he let her go. Taya slammed the door behind her. Yugi sat down and thought about what Taya said.  
  
Taya run back to her own house. Mai was there but Taya run straight into her room. Mai didn't do anything Mai just sat there thinking about Joey. Mai run out the door and headed towards Joey's house.  
  
Taya reflected on her memories of her farther. She tried to see the good side to him but every time she thought of one it always ended in her being abused by her farther. Taya decided to visit her farther's grave but she needed help by a friend. She thought of Yugi but she thought no because of the night before. She enjoyed it and would like to do it again but she needed a good friend not a boy friend. She thought about calling Bakura but his aibou might escape and emotionally hurt her. She finally decided on Tristan. She phoned Tristan. " Hi Tristan, do you want to come with me to my farther's grave?" there was a silence on the other end of the phone. "Are you sure you want me to come?" Taya replied "yes of course, you're a good friend of mine". "Ok I'll be round in 5 minutes".  
  
5 minutes later Tristan arrived. "Hey Taya, shall we go then". Taya didn't say anything but just walked out the door into Tristan's car. She sat down still thinking about what her Farther did to her when she was young. Tristan realising something was up, didn't say anything because she may want to be left alone in her thoughts.  
  
As they arrived and the cemetery Taya started to weep. Tristan got out and opened the door for Taya. He knew where Taya's farther's grave was because he went to lay flowers for his birthday since Tristan and Taya's farther were good friends. He stood Taya over her father's grave. She dropped to her knees and cried. She was not aware of her surroundings because she was engulfed in her thoughts.  
  
Taya pictured her farther touching her indecently. She had to keep quiet because she would get in trouble. She then pictured her farthers death. She was there. She saw him get hit by that car. She remembered how many different emotions run through her head. Happiness, sadness, confusion she didn't really know what to think. As the ambulance arrived she run to her farther's body. He was dead there and then but they still had to take his body to the hospital. Her mother didn't know anything about it till his body got to the hospital, for Taya's farther had took them out to get ice cream. Then came visions of the funeral. How everyone was so sad except her. If only they knew what he was really like. The genuine sad looks on their faces and Taya was putting it on to keep her mother happy. Deep inside she was happy. She wanted to jump out and tell everyone how happy she was but she couldn't. she then snapped out of her vision still crying.  
  
Tristan had laid fresh flowers on the grave and stood back as Taya was still lost in her thoughts. As Taya woke up Tristan was relieved to see her happy face again. Taya looked at the grave again and stood up backing away. Tristan comforted her as they walked back to the car. Tristan drove Taya back to her house and Taya was relived when she saw all her friends sitting there concerned about her. Even Yami Bakura was there and he didn't make any smart remarks. Taya took a deep breath and told everyone her story.  
  
THE END 


End file.
